Flexible displays are one of displays such as liquid crystal displays and organic EL displays. Since flexible displays can also be placed on the curved surfaces of the enclosures of display devices, the displays are expected to find wide application.
Flexible displays each include a substrate, a transparent electrode formed on the substrate, and a display material in general. As examples of the substrate, polyethylene terephthalate, polycarbonate, polyolefin, polyethersulfone are known (JP-A No. 2003-17244).
However, the substrates have high thermal expansion coefficients, and therefore in flexible displays using the substrates, electric resistance of the transparent electrode is increased, and the transparent electrode wire disconnection is caused at times because the transparent electrode is cracked due to ambient temperature changes.